The Figure of Power (ON HOLD TILL ITS FINISHED)
by XxSouthernCowgirlxX
Summary: Bella, now a Figure of Power, has served and survived the southern wars for 600 years, the world of vampires has become too territorial, and now that the Cullen's have Bella on their side they are the main targets, all of the vampires in the U.S will be after them. Join Bella as she trains the Cullen's for the inevitable, and finds a surprise as well. R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

( JPOV )

"We need her, she is our only chance of survival, every other vampire in this fucking war is looking for her, she is powerful, and she will guarantee our safety. We need to find her before the other covens do, and hope she won't kill us on sight." I said, looking at the family in front of my eyes. "We will need to change back to human blood until this war is over, or we will lose, animal blood is a liability right now. It makes us weaker, clouds our mind's, we won't be able to strategize a good plan until we feed from humans."

"Son, are you completely sure this is the only way?" Carlisle asked gently.

"Yes, I am positive. We can change back to animal blood when this war is over." I stated simply. The thrill of drinking human blood raced through me, and I could barely contain the look of pure glee that wanted to plaster itself onto my face.

"Alright, for our mates, our survival, we will do this." Carlisle visibly flinched, and stood up stalking out of the house, with Esme behind him trying to comfort him.

We will find Bella, and hopefully she will forgive us. But we need her. She must save us.

(Bella)

I ran through the woods, towards the Cullen's house, I heard of this pending war, and I knew that they would need me, I've already ran into two covens, trying to get me on their side, apparently my past has become well known, and I will save the one coven that I choose.

Stupidly the two covens tried to force me to join them, so I slaughtered them, all of them.

I would band with the Cullen's, though what they did was cowardly, I knew it was Edward's fault, and they were just trying to help me. I forgave them, and I would fight for them, and save their asses, I could not handle the idea of them dying, it scared me, they were the closest to family I had, and I wouldn't let a fucking war take that from me.

I would train them all, I would make them untouchable, including Jasper, though his past is impressive, he didn't spend as much time as me, he was in for 100 years, and I on the other hand was in 600. I have come untouchable in a fight, I have come legendary. After thousands of scars, and tortures, I reached my sire's expectations, only for me to turn around and slaughter her, and her army, I was freed 5 years ago, and enjoyed it, until now.

I growled in frustrations, willing my shield to push me faster, so I could reach my destination faster, when I caught onto their scent, only 10 minutes old, I fallowed it, and it led to Port Angeles, to a warehouse the size of their mansion, I could smell the blood, and drugs mixed in the air, as I sauntered forward, pushing the warehouse doors opened, to see the place covered in blood, bodies laid everywhere, and each Cullen attached onto the last humans neck, it was a bizarre sight, but still I clapped, they froze on spot, and looked at my smirking form.

"Well done Cullen's, at least I didn't have to tell you this part was highly needed." I said smirking, my bright red eyes sparkling as I looked at them in amusement.

Esme: Her usually clean demeanor was covered in blood, her mouth dripping blood, and her eyes bright red. Carlisle: He was clean from head to toe, not a drop on him, no surprise there. Only different thing was his eyes were bright red. Rosalie: From Paris Hilton to Ariel, her blond hair now redder then Victoria's dripped blood, as she looked like she bathed in it. Alice: Her designer clothes got painted red, and I would think she will be complaining about it later. Emmett: Pure fucking glee, as he made red handprints over his plain white shirt. Edward: Was still feeding. Jasper: Was literally covered from head to toe, and he looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Compose yourself people, you look like you belong on the wall of a barn your so fucking red, well minus Carlisle, but you will need to work on your control, or you will be a liability, and will be punished. I will save your asses, but I will expect respect from each and every one of you. I will train you all, but you will need to listen to me, that means you Carlisle will not be spouting shit about being the leader of this coven, and you making the decisions, or I will leave you all to die, understood." I snapped, looking at them. I felt three gifts poking at my shield, and I pushed it back at them.

"Do remember I don't like you trying to use your gifts on me, keep them to your fucking selves or I will take them away." I growled at them.

They nodded their head trying to dust of their clothes, only to be spreading more blood around their clothes.

"Good now torch this place." I ordered and they all looked confused.

"Do you want the police to find a warehouse full of dead bodies, and your prints that are hundreds of years old." I said shaking my head, pulling out my pack of cigarettes, and a zippo, and lit one up before throwing the lighter towards Emmett.

I took a drag before stepping out of the warehouse, and watched the place go up in flames a couple minutes later, the heat radiating off of it, as the Cullen's emerged.

"Next time don't set the place up in flames while you are all still in it, it's an easy way to get burned." I said, dropping my cigarette to the ground, and took off towards the house, leaving them to trail behind me as best they could.

I dodged tree's and jumped over fallen trees and logs, skipping over boulders, and jumping over rivers, my hair flew out behind me, when I was changed it turned from curls to luscious waves, and grew a foot to where it rest above my ass. I grew curves that I had to kill male newborns for touching them inappropriately, my chest now a D 34, and my body toned.

I jumped the river easily that led us right onto the luscious lawn of the Cullen family, the grass was cut to exactly one inch, and the flowers bloomed colorfully. I stopped at the patio, and looked at the place old fuzzy memories became clear, as I sat and chatted aimlessly to Esme, Emmett, and Alice, as Edward's arm wrapped itself around me. Watching me in fascination, and a look in eye's I didn't understand until know. Deception.

I shook my head and opened the door, and stepped inside, the Cullen's finally caught up, and fallowed me to the dining room. They took their seats, and I stood leaning against the arch way, looking over their dried bloodied frames.

"I have many powers." I started looking at them. "Some not even known or thought possible." I said looking at Rosalie. "I can give a portion of my powers to any vampire. I can also take away powers, that's why my sire favored me, that's why I was able to kill her and her army easily once I was untouchable, that's why I am so valuable to the vampires that will be fighting this war. I will train you until you are untouchable, I will train you to where you can kill five newborns in one single second, I will train you until you are nearly as good as me, I will train you until you seem fit to fight to me. You will listen to every word I speak to you, and you will fallow my orders, or you will wish you never knew me, I did not get to where I am pain free, and neither will you, the thought may be unnerving, get used to it, Jasper had a taste of it, I had 600 years of it, listen to me and you won't be killed on the battle field, you will observe every single move I make while I teach you to fight, do not expect a walk in the park, it will be like a human bleeding in a shark tank. It will not be easy to get out, to live, but it is not impossible, you listen to me and you don't die."

"I can help you train them." Jasper said.

My eye's snapped to him. "You still need to be trained." I said bluntly. "Now all of you, clean up you look like fucking savage beasts, no fucking around, and meet me at the baseball field." I ordered, and they ran off, Jasper looking a little hurt.

To fucking bad, he isn't up to the standards I want them all to fucking be at either. I shook my head in frustration, and took off towards the baseball field they play at.

When I arrived I quickly French braided my hair, and used the hair band I always had on my wrist to tie it down. I grabbed a cigarette and the extra lighter I carried, and lit one up, taking a long drag, inhaling the smoke and blowing it out, it was a habit I picked up when I was human and kept it.

The Cullen's arrived when I was stomping my cigarette out, they were all dressed in black, except for Jasper, he wasn't wearing a shirt, and wore army pants. I felt a warm feeling in my stomach, but I quickly pushed it aside to ponder later.

"Were not robbing a fucking store, were training, what's up with all the fucking black." I asked looking at them.

"It felt appropriate for this." Emmett shrugged.

"Okay, whatever, now since Jasper is the most experienced at this, I want you to watch me, he will act as a newborn, and I will show the most efficient way to take a newborn down, then you are going to try it." I said, and they nodded.

Jasper stepped in front of me, about 10 feet away from me. He lunged at the most common place that newborns lung for, the throat, I jumped over him, spinning in the air, my legs wrapped around his knees, I pulled my legs back with force, and he fell to the ground, face first, I quickly put my hands on his head.

"That move with decapitate them for good, but you have to be quick about it, no hesitation." I said, getting off of Jasper, ignoring the longing emotions. "Emmett you will practice with Edward, switch between playing the newborn. Carlisle you will practice with Rosalie switch between as I said. Esme you with Alice switch between as well. I will practice with Jasper, I will be putting my shield up around all of you, so you cannot use your gift, you never know when there's a shield. When you think you got it, tell me, and I will make sure you do. And no biting" I said, watching as they paired up.

I was suddenly attacked from the side, and pinned to the ground.

"You should never lose focus Darlin'." Jasper whispered in my ear.

"Smart boy." I said, ignoring the tingling feeling as I pushed him off of me. When his back hit the ground I was already straddling him with my teeth at his throat.

"You should never hesitate, even if you want to say 'you're dead' older experienced vampires can and will overpower you, that one hesitation, can bring your death not theirs. Now I want you to try the move I showed you on me." I spoke getting off of him, fear was evident in his piercing gaze, as he watched my muscles ripple when I lunged.

Jasper jumped in the air, flipped around, but didn't get his legs around mine, I smirked at his frustrated look, I lunged again, and this time he got it, we tried it five more times, until a loud painful howl pierced the air, and my eyes snapped to Emmett and Edward, Emmett's hand was covering a bite, and Edward was reattaching his arm. I rolled my eyes, and let a growl out, as I got up. I walked up to him, Alice was licking Edwards arm, purring in worry, same with Rosalie, but she was licking his bite mark. I reached them, grabbed one of their hands and ripped a finger off, they howled in pain and looked at me with a hurt expression.

"I clearly told you not to bite, no Emmett you didn't bite but you did dismember his arm. So let me make my rules clear. NO BITING, NO DISMEMBERMENT, UNDERSTOOD!" I roared, glaring at them. Their mates were growling at me. "You had better quiet your mates before they lose a finger too." I snarled.

"Rosalie. Shut. Up." Emmett snarled, and gripped her arm pulling her behind him.

"Alice zip it." Edward hissed.

"Good, now Carlisle change of plans, you will be practicing with Emmett, Edward you with Esme, Jasper you will fight with Rosalie, and Alice with me. Emmett, Edward, you will not get these back until training is done today, you need to learn to control yourself during a battle, you cannot be savage when you enter a battle, you need to be in control of your body, or you will die and I understood?" I asked raising my eyebrows, daring for a protest. They nodded their heads and paired up, I purposely partnered them up with someone they wouldn't hurt, they couldn't fight their mate's otherwise they will hold back in fear of hurting them.

I looked at Alice and smiled.

"Did you like me ripping your mate's finger off?" I said cruelly as we began to circle each other.

"Shut up Bella." Alice growled her eyes black.

"The satisfying pop of a limb being torn off always puts joy in me, Edward's limb was just the icing on top of the cake. The pain on his face thrilled me Alice." I taunted. You must know how to get under your opponents skin. Even if it the most experienced fighter, once you get under their skin and they snap, it's like fighting a newborn.

Alice was on the edge trying to hold back but failing miserably. I noticed the family had stopped and a look of disgust on their face, except Jasper had a look of recognition, so he's done this before.

"The metallic sound of his skin tearing, the howl of pain, and the look of hurt on their face as I ripped their fingers off, the way the-" I was cut off as she finally lost her balance on the cliffs edge and tumbled towards the water. I smirked as she lunged at me, I gripped her shoulders and pushed her into the ground, my hand on her head.

"Taunting your opponent like that is an easy way to get even the most experienced and controlled vampire to act as if they are newborn. They go for the quickest way to end the taunting. The throat." I said, listening to them gasp, as recognition covered their face except Rosalie didn't look all to convinced.

"Don't believe me." I said looking at her.

"No! How could I? You can't make the most controlled vampire snap, it's impossible." Rosalie snarled.

"If I can get Carlisle to snap would you believe me." I ordered more then asked.

"Yes." Was all she said.

"Fine, but know that all I say don't take to heart, I don't mean it." I said and looked at Carlisle.

"Bella this might not work, I have never snapped before in my life." Carlisle said matter-of-factly.

"Oh it will work, trust me." I smiled.

"Sure, okay try your best." Carlisle smirked, looking all too smug.

"Esme is such a petite woman, I wander if her bones are a brittle as they look, maybe I should try it out, snap the bones that are hid behind her frail skin." I said darkly. Carlisle eyes are already darkening considerably.

"Bella." Carlisle started, but I cut him off.

"I have always wanted to try my hand in drawing, maybe I can do that on her skull, after I peel her skin off slowly, pluck each tooth from her delicate mouth, plucking out her eyes, and just watch them hang, as I slowly rip her ears from her head, and rip each nail from her fingers and toes, oh! What I could do with her toes! You wouldn't be able to recognize her when I was done with her." I smiled menacingly, I was about to open my mouth when Carlisle lunged, pure fury in his eyes.

I tossed him into a tree and he snapped out of it.

"One's voice is a dangerous tool, now we will take a break today, go do whatever the fuck you want. I expect you here tomorrow 10am not a minute later."

"Yes ma'am." They mumbled and I smirked throwing Edward's and Emmett's fingers to their mates.

"Think next time before you try and make a buffet out of each other." I said. "And Esme, I know how shaken up you are about what I said, and I want you to know I mean none of it, I could never hurt you or your family that way, the only punishments I will give out are the one that are needed, Esme." I needed to reassure her that would not do those things, as I watched her cling to Carlisle shaking slightly.

"T-thank you ma'am." With that she took off.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, I have scared her to death. They should have known how I would be, I sure as hell wouldn't be that timid, shy, clumsy human that couldn't lift anything over her body weight.

"Don't worry Darlin' that's how they were with me, just not so intensely, they will get over it eventually." Jasper said, clearly hesitating to ask something else.

"What is it Jasper?" I asked lighting up a cigarette.

"Can I have one of those? And then I'll tell you." Jasper said quietly.

I nodded and tossed him the pack of Marlboro's and the lighter. He quickly lit one, and we stared at each other, my emotions returned with such a force I gasped. But quickly tried to compose myself, I knew my face was blank, but he could see in my eye's the war I'm fighting.

"One of your powers, is it to conceive children?" Jasper asked, I could see _Curiosity, confusion, hope, and love?_

"Yes, may I ask why you ask me of this?" I questioned, instead of ordered.

"Why haven't you had a child of your own?" Jasper asked.

"The life I have been living is not suited for a child to live in at the moment, wars are a constant in my life, and I wouldn't want my child to see the things I do." I explained quietly.

"I understand." Jasper said, his face turning hard.

"I know you do." I spoke, and took off.

**Hope y'all like it, took me awhile to decide to post it, but review and tell me if I should continue, thank y'all **


	2. Concentration

Chapter two: Concentration.

(Bella)

Hours ticked by like seconds in a minute, before I was even remotely ready to confront Jaspers questioning gaze it was already time to leave and continue to train the headstrong Cullen's. I huffed in irritation as I lifted off of the ground, my boots making contact with the moss that littered to forest floor, squeaking ever so slightly as I took off running in the direction of the baseball field.

I could tell that the Cullen's were already there, their impatient sighs could be heard from La Push, the annoying sound of Rosalie clicking her nails together, the impatient tongue clicking from Emmett, the feet shuffling of Carlisle, the whimpers of unease from Alice, the slight sway of Esme, and the flexing of the fist from Edward. In all they were the perfect human impersonators. Imposters of a different species, the human world is like reading a book, once you read it over and over again, you can recite lines from it without noticing, remember the smallest details, but forget the largest factors.

I stopped just ten feet away from the edge of the clearing, and watched them, observed. Their human tendencies are distracting them from sensing another vampire, they have come accustom to the life of a human, that they have begun to act as if they are one, when a human sways like Esme, or shuffles like Carlisle it is meant as a passing by of time, a way to focus on something , they are all unaware of what they are doing, but focusing completely on it, as humans might call it 'Spacing out' they tend to stare at something and just lose their train of thought their mind shutting down but still awake, but they still continue to stare at the same spot, but when they are snapped out of it, they don't remember what happened while they were 'Spaced out'.

Jasper was the only one looking in my direction with a questioning gaze. I pulled out my zippo and flicked it on, the flame flickered into the air, and I threw it just a foot from Carlisle, he yelped in surprise, and jumped back.

"You are always to stay alert, to notice the slight bristling of the leafs, the sound of a squirrel moving from tree to tree. If not, you could easily be a target. Die within seconds while your mind is not focused, you are vulnerable. I think today's lesson will be on focus, like teaching a child to look both ways before crossing a street." I spoke harshly. "Jasper I will require your help for this if you do not mind."

"Of course." Jasper said, and stepped forward to stand beside me.

I looked at Rosalie as she continued to click her nails in boredom.

"Do you want to die? Do you want your mate and family to die?" I whispered as I circled around her.

"No! Why would you ask me such an insulting question!" Rosalie outburst.

"Because what if the family trusted you to keep an ear out for noises, and you lose your 'train of thought' and someone sneaks by and kills them, think of all the possibilities, because nothing is impossible, Rosalie, it only depends on how far the person will go, and with the wars raging higher each day, I will need your full cooperation, or you and Emmett and the rest of the family don't stand a chance, understood." I spoke deadly calm.

"Yes, I understand." Rosalie whispered, embarrassed by her carelessness.

"Good. Now that I have your full attention, stand straight, all of you!" I ordered, stepping next to Jasper as I watched their bodies straighten on, their heads held high, as the look for orders.

"Good now, look at me, hear me, the sound of my clothes rustling, my hair brushing my shoulders everything." I said, I watched their attention focus on me and only me. "Good, now also hear Jasper." I saw their faces twist in confusion, and concentration.

"Do you hear us, the slight movements we make." I said as I moved my foot just a millimeter.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Very good, now I want you to hear the forest as well, concentrate on hearing it all." I spoke. Their eyebrows furrowed in frustration as they tried in vain to concentrate on everything. "You can't. That is what happens when you play human, you grow human characteristics, as any regular person would grow an accent to a different country, or act differently." I spoke for once softly.

They nodded understanding what I was saying, deciphering what I meant.

"Concentrate on the sounds of everything surrounding you, the sound of the squirrel 20 yards away from you sniffing the air watching us." I spoke; they looked at me in astonishment, and then looked in the direction of the squirrel.

They looked back at me and started to concentrate when I got an idea.

"Jasper you will take Carlisle, Emmett and Edward, and I will take Esme, Rosalie and Alice, and we will teach them separately, understood?" I asked. He nodded and he and the boys rushed away in the direction of Port Angeles.

I herded the girls together and looked at them; they were of course worried because their mates were away from them.

"I know you want your mates but you will have to concentrate and then you shall be reunited with them understand me?" I spoke softly towards them.

They all swallowed hardly and nodded at me; they shook themselves as if to shack off the nervousness, and got into a stiffened stance.

"Relax, this isn't a battle lesson like yesterday, this is a lesson about concentration. Now relax your muscles and your whole body." I spoke soothingly, they fallowed my instructions, "Good, now close your eyes, and inhale deeply, then exhale." They did as I asked. "Wonderful, now open up your senses."

We practiced for a couple more hours until I felt they were good.

"Alright, were done for now." I spoke.

"Bella…" Rosalie asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" my eyebrows furrowed as I looked at her nervous form.

"What are your powers?" she asked.

"Am I able to conceive children you mean." I corrected.

Rosalie nodded hesitantly, and looked down, as if she was ashamed. I smiled and walked up to her and put my hand onto her shoulder.

"Yes I am able to conceive children, and I have been planning to tell you that I will make you all able to conceive children once this is all over with, I will make you able to eat, drink, sleep, and all the other human qualities, you will be almost human, but you will still have the same strength, speed, agility, hardness of the skin, you will still be able to live forever." I spoke, and smiled at her.

"You will do this for us after all we have put you through? After all the criticism I have thrown at you?" Rosalie said lightly, guiltily.

"You are all my only family, the only I have left, so yes I will forgive you, I understand you were just trying to protect your family." I said.

"Thank you." Rosalie hugged me lightly.

"You are welcome; all I expect from y'all is respect, and your attention." I spoke.

I heard the boys heading our way, and we all stopped talking of the subject. When they arrived they looked gruff and worried.

"What is it?" I asked stepping forward my face becoming hard again.

"The wolves they want us to leave; they have already taken down a rogue coven that was coming to kill us." Jasper answered.

"They are coming sooner than I thought, word got out that I am training y'all, we need to leave, to a more remote place." I spoke.

"I know just the place; I just got to make a call." Jasper said.

**REVIEW: I'm Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I hope this chapter makes up for the wait, I would say I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, but I'm not, it keeps y'all interested hehe. **

**~Southern Cowgirl~**


	3. The Move

Chapter Three.

(BPOV)

I watched Jasper dial a number into his phone before pressing call.

"Long time no talk Major, what the fuck you been up to?" A friendly male's voice spoke through the speaker.

"Captain, me and my family would like to come and stay with you and train, I am sure that you have heard of the upcoming battle?" Jasper questioned.

"Yes, I have, and me and Charlotte have been training just incase it comes our way." The Captain said.

"Yes, well right at the moment, my family and I are the most wanted fuckers in the United States." Jasper growled annoyingly.

"Why?" Captain asked.

"We have Isabella Swan training us." Jasper spoke slowly.

"Holy fucking shit man! When were you going to tell me man, she's like my idol, Isabella! Can I have your autograph?" The man screamed loudly as if he wanted to make sure I heard him.

"Captain! Can we come down there." Jasper growled.

"Hell yeah man, Char's gonna be so excited!" Captain gushed like a school girl while dragging out the 'so'.

"Alright we will see you soon." Jasper said before hanging up the phone.

"Alright, pack light, we will be going on foot since it is the fastest way, we don't need the wolves trying to kill us either." I spoke my voice low and calm, meaning I am completely serious.

They all nodded and headed inside, they were in there for a minute or two before they came back out with duffle bags in hand. I nodded my approval and waited for Jasper to lead the way, in which he started running south, I followed a foot behind him, and the others followed a foot behind me.

We made it out of Washington quickly, here is an example of how fast a vampire is, if you've seen lightning strike before, how it's hard to keep watch of it, and all you see of it is when it pauses and then it's gone as it slings back up into the sky, yeah we're faster than that. It would take a vampire maybe a day's time to travel all the way around the world.

I watched the way Jasper moved, as his muscles coiled with every step he took, tensing and then relaxing, the grace that was used in a simple move was astonishing, I bit my bottom lip for the first time in years, and the pull and fluttering of my stomach reappeared as I stared, quickly wanting the unknown feelings to disappear I tore my eyes away from him and scowled at my feet my bottom lip still captured beneath my teeth, I felt his eyes on me, I was glad that I everted my eyes when I did or he would have caught me ogling him. If I was a human I would be bright as a tomato at its ripest point.

Shaking my head slightly I looked behind me, but I noticed this time the pull didn't seize, it constricted and made me gravitate towards him unconsciously, he seemed to do the same so I didn't feel like the odd one out. I had to laugh to myself at that, I have been the hard one, the odd one, and the invisible one many times in my 600 hundred years, and now is the moment I'm worried about being the odd one out.

States were flying past us before we could even say the name, that's a metaphor, but you get the point. Soon we were in Texas, the usual heated air is chilly, though there is no snow or even frost on the ground, I would still put the degrees at a steady 30 degrees, F.

Jasper lead us farther south before he veered west. He slowed his run as we came in front of a large white house, there were horses grazing off in the distance, as well as cattle.

Two vampires were waiting outside sitting on the porch, the man was around 6'2 just a couple inches shorter than Jasper, he had short dusty blonde hair and he was well built, the woman was around Alice's height, right at 5'0 maybe, she had long curly golden blonde hair that hung to her waist.

"Peter, Charlotte." Jasper greeted.

Charlotte came forward and jumped on Jasper and hugged him, her legs wrapped around his waist, I had to swallow a growled that was forming in my throat, and plant my feet in the ground so I didn't go and rip her off of him.

"We missed you so much Jasper!" Charlotte said smiling at him, she was looking at him oddly, then she looked at me and a large smile covered her face. She quickly jumped off of him and went to Peter's side. "I see." She said cryptically.

Edward whispered something into Alice's ear, something I couldn't hear but I think that they made it that way, fine wanna play that way, I turned on a certain helpful gift and read their minds.

_Edwards Mind: …Charlotte has a gift like Marcus, she is able to see the auras of two vampires and determine if they are mates, in Bella and Jaspers case they are mate, but they have a fragile bond right now, because they both don't know, though they might have suspicions._

_Alice's Mind: Oh this is great!_

I growled at them for even thinking of keeping this from me, they looked startled for a minute, before shock covered their faces.

"Did you, uh here all that." Edward asked.

I nodded my head and growled at them again. Jasper was having something whispered in his ear by Peter, I didn't even have to use my power to know what is was, as his eyes were widening considerably from the words spoke into his ear.

"Alright we all know now, let's head in side and start planning on what we will practice tomorrow." I commanded, Peter was grinning at me.

"Tell me what she's like in bed Major." He said though he thought he was whispering.

"I won't be figuring that out for a while Peter." Jasper said.

We all headed inside, and sat at a large table in the dining room.

"Now we have already covered the concentration, and an easy way to take out a newborn coming at you, I think we need to train in close combat now." Jasper suggested.

"Yes, I think that would be best, go get cleaned up now and do what y'all guys do." I said, and waited for Peter to take me to my room, which he did, my room was right next to Jaspers. I hopped into the shower and let the water soak my body as I thought about the day's events.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry about the wait, my computer was in the shop for a while, and then being busy with Christmas, this is the best chapter I could come up with in two days, I know its short but the next one will be longer, I hoped y'all enjoyed it. **

**~SouthernCowgirl~**


	4. Close Combat

Chapter Four.

All to soon morning arrived, after figuring out what my feelings are towards Jasper I was all too willing to stay and hide in my room, reality is a hard picture to paint, but before you know it is done and thrown into your face with force that can knock you on your ass, I stayed in the shower all night, not even noticing the water turn cold, not that it matters.

I walked outside in a fresh pair of black denim shorts, and a tank top to match not worring about shoes, they will just get destroyed in todays events, everyone was waiting in the living room for me, eager to train I am guessing, though why I am not sure, because I wasn't in a happy mood today, not in the slightest. Gripping the railing as I descended the stairs, all eyes turned to me, I growled lowly not wanting the attention at the moment.

Their eyes averted quickly and they started conversation up again, though there was now tension in the air. I walked to the door and they followed, looking around I saw a good clearing off in the distance and I headed for it, the horses off in the distance watched our every movement, waiting for the excitment to begin.

I turned around and looked at them, they stared blankly at me as I took in their postures, they stood straight and at attention, good I liked that.

"Today we are practicing in close combat, this is the type of fighting more experienced newborns do, but first I would like to see the skills you already posses." I told them, "Pair up with someone other than your mate."

They nodded and paired up. Rosalie went with Charlotte, Esme with Peter, Emmett with Jasper and Edward with Carlisle. I temporarily turned off everyone's powers so they couldn't use them to their advantage.

"Alice your with me." I said. She nodded and came forward.

She started circling me before she tried to sweep my feet out from me, I tsked and dodged her kick before grabbing her by the scruff of her neck and pushing her to the ground.

"You have a lot to practice on." I spoke as I watched the others fight.

They were sloppy, the only ones with some precision and skills were the Whitlock's, I shook my head at them, clearly disappointed.

"Stop!" My voice boomed over their growled and squeals.

They all stopped and looked at me with bewilderment in their eyes, as they were stopped mid fight. They were not at the level I expected 700 something year old vampires to be at, they have lived their life in a delusion for too long, and the result of that is poor fighting skills, it was like watching two year olds having a tantrum, it was horrible, disappointing and disgusting to watch, their eyes were determined though, so I could give them slight credit for trying but it still wasn't where I would guess they were at. Carlisle being over 1,000 years old should know how to fight with more grace but when I saw him, he was flailing his arms around like he was blind.

"You are horrible, the Whitlock's are the only ones with some talent, and don't get that smug face at me Peter, y'all were still sloppy." I growled, and the smirk was wiped off his mouth to my satisfaction. "You will watch my moves carefully, if you take your eyes off my movements for just a second you will not have the chance to see it again, understood?"

They nodded in agreement, I motioned for Peter to come forward and which he skipped up happily like a little school girl. I rolled my eyes at him and motioned for him to attack me, he came forward and tried to get hold of my neck, I swatted his hand to the side and brought my knee up to his gut, making him double over giving me access to his neck, which I brought my hand down on making his head lurch forward to my waiting knee, and his knees to buckle under the pressure, taking advantage, I brought my knee in between his shoulder blades and pushed down, his face made contact with the ground, and the fight was over.

I stood back up dusting off my legs and looked at the Cullen's.

"Simple enough right." They nodded and paired up at my request and started giving it a try, this time I was paired up with Emmett, now that I don't need to practice I was going to be used as the rag doll during the whole session.

I came forward and tried to wrap my hands around his neck, he swatted my hands away as I showed him, he kneed me in the gut and I doubled forward, it didn't hurt it was just a human reaction that stuck with all vampires, I felt his hand connect with my neck, and my face slapped his knee, now that hurt a little, I felt his knee push on my shoulder blades as I was forced to the ground, this was all done in under two seconds. I heard Emmett's hoot of success as he lifted off of me. I smiled and nodded at him that he did a good job, we repeated this for hours and hours, before everyone got this down.

We all started walking back to the house, exhausted and dirty, but Emmett's question stopped us all in our path.

"Bella, what happened after we left you?" He asked.

I looked at him, and said a simple thing.

"You really want to know?" I challenged.

He nodded his head. I sighed and went inside the house, and sat at the table, they followed behind me and took their seats as well.

"When y'all left, I was numb for many months, I didn't eat, sleep or go to school unless my dad forced me, I finally started to snap out of it when he threatened to send me back to Jacksonville, but even though the town was just a giant painful memory to me I couldn't leave, it was my only hope I had left, as little as it was I still hoped. Soon my friend Jacob started coming over, I noticed that he was more tempermental at any mention of y'all, he would start to shake, and when he did he would suddenly leave the house, and come back a couple hours later, it was when I went down to La Push to confront him about it did I run into his friend Paul, we got into an argument about it, and he changed into a giant wolf, Jacob came running out, and he also changed into a giant wolf and they started fighting, I backed up from them, in complete shock that I was still tethered to the supernatural world by Shape-Shifters this time, I bolted to my truck and peeled out of the driveway, when I was outside of the Queilette territory my truck flipped over when I was hit by something, it tumbled down into a ditch, and someone fished me out, and took off running, I passed out because I hit my head hard on the steering wheel thanks to no airbags, I woke up to a loud scream and a loud matalic tearing sound, later one I figured out that I was taken by Victoria and brought to Maria to be changed into a vampire to serve in her army, and I also figured out Maria killed Victoria so that was a score for me." I told them, they stared at me before Esme wrapped me in a hug.

"Bella we are so sorry, we were going to go back but Alice saw a vision of the truck flipping and then your future disappeared, then we figured out that you were apart of the wars, and we thought if you wanted us you would have come back to us!" Esme sobbed.

"Its alright Esme, its all in the past now." I spoke rubbing her back soothingly.

We all retired to our rooms waiting for tomorrow to come, most of the night me and Jasper talked through the walls, just getting to know each other, and for the first time in a while, I felt peaceful.

* * *

**Tell me what y'all think, I made this because I felt bad about not updating in a while, so hopefully both the chapters I published today made up for the long waiting period, and I'm sorry its only 1,397 words. **


	5. The Battle for Freedom

As I forgot to mention in my earlier chapters ALL RECOGNIZED CHARECTERS BELONG TO STEPHINIE MEYER!

Chapter Five:

Morning rays came through the window as I sat laying back in my bed, it has been two weeks and I have taught the Cullen's everything I know, they are great fighters now, almost to my level, we have already defeated 13 covens of vampires, and we are waiting for the last one to come at us, 50 covens in the U.S. banded together to become a large group in hopes of actually beating us, the only default in their large coven is that they are not trained fighters, all of the southern warlords headed to Mexico minus me, to avoid the battle, they do not want to lose their lives or their precious soldiers.

Jasper sat next to me, reading a civil war book. He had a pen in his hand and would scratch out paragraphs and write them again in accurate wording, he believes that if you want to write about war then you have to get the facts and truth straight.

I stretched out and Jasper turned his head slowly and watched as my muscles rippled and stretched. I let out a moan in pleasure as I came back to a laying down position. Jaspers eyes had turned black and he was gripping the book so hard that I thought it would break. Jasper and I had yet to complete the mating bond, all we do is kiss so far, but I don't want to end up letting my grip slip on my power and becoming pregnant before the big battle. I stared at him longingly and shook my head and looked back to the window, I heard a growl and before I knew it Jasper was pinning me to the bed, his knee between my thighs.

"We can't." I whispered through the kisses on my lips that he provided.

"You. Can. Do. It." Jasper growled through licking my neck.

He's right, I can do it, I put my power under lock and key and I'm guessing he could feel my approval because he ripped my clothing off and then his, he kiss my neck before gripping my hip and slamming into me with such force I let out a wail of pain and pleasure that soon turned into a throaty groan. I could hear the purrs of pleasure coming from both of us as he pumped in and out of me as fast as he could, my back was slapping the head board which made the head board slap the wall, Jasper must have been sending off lustful emotions because I could hear the others having sex as well.

I growled and flipped us over, his grip on my hips tightened as I rode him, making circular motions every now and then, I mean come on! I didn't live under a rock for 600 years, of course I had sex. I felt my orgasm coming on so I leaned down and bit into his neck inserting my venom, and he did the same, latching onto my neck and inserting venom.

I took my teeth out of his skin and licked the wound shut. Both me and Jasper were purring in content. I was sprawled across his chest happily, when I heard feet pounding off in the distance, there were about 100 individual feet.

Both me and Jasper jumped up and got dressed quickly, meeting the rest of the family outside, off in the distance you could see trees being slammed down, the horses in the field ran opposite of the attack and got as far away as possible.

Soon the vampires made it into the open, and were charging straight towards us. They were a group that relied on their newborn instincts, which was a minus for them and a huge plus for us.

We all ran forward and slammed into the bodies of vampires, waves after wave attacking us, I ripped and tore through them like a butter knife slicing through warm butter, but I could see the Cullen's struggling a bit, I let out a roar of frustration as a vampire latched onto my arm with its teeth, I growled and detached its head from is shoulders, I ignored the pain shooting in my arm, and continued to rip them all apart. I never relied on my gifts in a battle, because sometimes they distract me if I am trying to concentrate and I end up getting bitten or losing a limb. Rosalie seemed to actually enjoy taking her frustrations out on not being able to have a child already on the vampires around her, she was lethal. Esme had a side of her I have never seen before, such determination in her eyes as she ripped through vampires to protect her family. Edward looked at ease not a scratch on him because of his gift, same goes with Alice as she danced around them doing acrobatic looking stunts. Carlisle had the same determination in his eyes, but being the Doctor in the family, he was more for saving lives then taking them, so he had sadness in his eyes. Emmett tore them to shreds his size helping him intimidate the vampires to where they would hesitate a millisecond and then they were dead, and Jasper, Charlotte, and Peter were already seasoned fighters, and already knew what it was like so they were neutral to the situation. I had already taken down 20 vampires and Emmett was toying with the last one.

"Well this fires going to be going on for days." Emmett said lightly, and we nodded in agreement.

Carlisle already had a match lit and lit up the venom that was coating the ground.

The fire blazed up and got so large it towered over the house, the flames were purple and blue, and had a sickly sweet aroma that made you want to gag.

I felt arms wrap around me, and I leaned back into them, sighing as I looked over the pile, shaking my head.

"It's over." I whispered, and turned around in his arms, resting my head on his shoulder, letting him comfort me at this time, because, I wasn't sure if I was okay.

The killing is what made me quit the southern armies, and my controlling mistress, but I was only out for five years and I was back into fighting, it wasn't a good feeling to know that you have ended another life. But it is something you must except, because it was for the sake of the family, to protect the ones you love, and that's what made it okay for me this time.

* * *

**Jasper and Bella finally excepted each other! Shocker right lol. Sorry for the delay in the chapter, hope y'all like it, I know its short, and I am sorry.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~SouthernCowgirl**


End file.
